if i'm losing a piece of me
by mapo-gu
Summary: sejak pagi hari, ia telah meyakinkan dirinya bila selama ini sehun hanya berakting. bila selama ini sehun adalah seorang aktor yang sangat hebat, atau mungkin selama ini luhan terlalu buta untuk melihat kenyataan yang ada. ) sehun x luhan aka hunhan or selu


title: if i'm losing a piece of me (maybe I don't want heaven)

pairing: luhan x sehun

words count: 1,535w

* * *

 _dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar_ , luhan terdiam dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna abu-abu muda. matanya terpejam, dan ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap. luhan membalikkan badannya, memperhatikan wajah yang selama ini selalu berada di mimpinya.

sehun.

jari-jari luhan dengan berani menyentuh wajah sehun yang selalu indah, tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali luhan bertemu dengannya. namun entah mengapa, meski luhan selalu melihat wajahnya, ia masih merasakan sesuatu seperti rindu di hatinya.

aneh, tetapi luhan sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

meskipun ia selalu berada di dekat sehun, namun ia merasa semakin menjauh dari pemuda itu. dan luhan tidak pernah tahu, dan tidak mau tahu kenapa.

.

* * *

.

luhan membuka mata, dan mendapati hari sudah gelap. ia teringat sedang menonton tv di sofa dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. tetapi sekarang ia berada di atas ranjang dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

di luar kamar, ia dapat mendengar suara tv yang menyala. apakah ia berjalan sambil tertidur dan lupa mematikan tv? tetapi luhan mengenal dirinya sendiri dan ia tahu bila ia tidak memiliki riwayat berjalan ketika tidur.

dengan langkah yang ringan dan pikiran yang kosong, luhan tidak terkejut ketika mendapati sehun berada di atas sofa, di depan televisi. ia segera duduk di tempat kosong di sebelahnya, dengan jarak beberapa sentimeter.

sehun melirik ke arahnya, namun kembali terfokus kepada acara berita yang ditayangkan di tv. luhan tidak hanya mengenal dirinya, tetapi ia juga mengenal sehun dengan baik dan ia tahu bila sehun lebih memilih menonton film kartun dibandingkan acara berita.

"kau mau bicara?" luhan memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka hampir selama lima belas menit.

dan untuk pertama kalinya, sehun menolehkan kepala. alih-alih menggunakan bibirnya untuk bicara, pemuda itu malah menggunakan bibirnya untuk menutup bibir luhan. mata luhan terpejam, walaupun ia tidak benar-benar menikmatinya.

kemudian, sehun menghentikan kegiatan tersebut dan mematikan tv, lalu bangkit dari sofa. meninggalkan luhan yang terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap punggung pemuda yang semakin menjauh itu.

 _mungkin ia lelah_ , pikir luhan, menghibur dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

lagi-lagi, luhan bertemu dengan sehun di malam hari. selama liburan musim dingin ini, yang luhan lakukan hanyalah makan dan tidur. ia tidak tahu kemana sehun pergi, walaupun ia sempat berkata sesuatu tentang 'universitas' dan 'pelajaran tambahan'. tapi jujur saja, luhan tidak terlalu percaya akan itu.

sebagai pihak yang lebih tua, sebenarnya luhan lebih sensitif dibanding sehun. malam itu tanggal 21 desember, 4 hari menjelang natal. dan ia bertengkar dengan sehun.

mereka sudah sering bertengkar, mungkin sudah ratusan kali sejak sehun mengajaknya untuk berkencan dan tinggal di apartemen yang sama 2 tahun yang lalu. namun pertengkaran kali ini membuat luhan sangat sedih, atau mungkin memang luhan hanya sedang sensitif.

pertengkaran mereka karena luhan mendapati sehun sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis, tidak jauh dari _supermarket_ dimana mereka biasa berbelanja.

ini bukan pertama kalinya luhan melihat sehun seperti itu. ini merupakan ketiga kalinya, dan luhan harusnya semakin terbiasa.

malam itu, luhan menangis dalam diam. ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia menangis, hingga sepertinya di tengah malam, sehun datang dan memeluknya dengan erat. luhan tidak menolak.

sehun terus menerus membisikkan sesuatu yang sudah sering luhan dengar. kalimat yang bagi luhan tidak lagi memiliki arti seperti dulu. ia membiarkan sehun menciumi kepalanya tanpa henti, sama seperti ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa henti.

 _aku mencintaimu_ , bisik sehun terus menerus seperti kaset yang rusak.

.

* * *

.

sejak pertama kali luhan bertemu dengan sehun, ia sadar bila dirinya dan sehun sama-sama manusia yang rusak. ia sadar bila hubungannya dengan sehun tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia impikan.

tetapi luhan hanyalah seorang pemuda naif yang dimabuk cinta. ia hanya seorang pemuda yang mengira ia dan sehun bisa saling memperbaiki. ia hanya seorang pemuda yang mengira ia dan sehun memang ditakdirkan bersama.

tanggal 23 desember, luhan memantapkan hatinya untuk bicara dengan sehun. ia tidak akan goyah, dan ia akan menahan pemuda itu bisa berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik.

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," kata sehun dengan tegas. wajahnya datar, seolah-olah ia tidak menganggap luhan dengan serius. "memangnya ada apa? bukankah semua baik-baik saja?"

"semua tidak baik-baik saja," luhan berbisik dengan wajah yang ingin menangis. ia tidak mengerti sehun seperti itu. ia tidak mengerti mengapa sehun selalu berubah-ubah, seolah mempermainkan perasaannya.

sehun tidak menjawab, ia menutup mulutnya rapat dan memainkan remote tv dengan menggonta-ganti _channel_. saat itu pukul 2 pagi, dan tidak ada acara yang menarik pada pukul seperti itu.

 _aku ingin berhenti_.

luhan berkata dalam satu hembusan nafas, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sehun. kini wajah sehun nampak seperti ia melihat sebuah kecelakaan, atau seperti mendengar dunia akan segera berakhir. mulutnya sedikit terbuka, mungkin dia menyangka luhan akan berkata seperti itu.

padahal, itu bukan pertama kalinya luhan meminta hal itu.

"kenapa?" tanya sehun dengan panik. "kenapa? aku berbuat salah? atau karena hal kemarin? atau apa? kenapa?"

terkadang, luhan merasa bila sehun selama ini adalah aktor yang baik. ini adalah salah satu buktinya.

"tidak apa-apa," luhan memasang wajah datar, meniru sehun yang tadi seperti tidak serius mendengar. _aku hanya lelah_ , luhan ingin menjawa itu, tapi ia tahu betul, sehun tidak akan mengerti.

"jangan," sehun memeluk luhan dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk luhan. luhan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah, sehun menangis. "jangan, jangan, _jangan_."

luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. sejak pagi hari, ia telah meyakinkan dirinya bila selama ini sehun hanya berakting. bila selama ini sehun adalah seorang aktor yang sangat hebat, atau mungkin selama ini luhan terlalu buta untuk melihat kenyataan yang ada.

tetapi sehun menangis. dan luhan juga merasa ingin menangis.

malam itu, semua rencana luhan gagal. ia hanya diam, membiarkan sehun memeluknya erat seolah-olah ia akan menghilang saat itu juga.

.

* * *

.

luhan tidak bisa tidur. ia melihat kalender yang berada di atas _night stand_ di sebelah ranjangnya. tanggal 25 desember, hari natal telah tiba.

tempat di sebelahnya, yang biasa ditempati sehun, kini kosong. dan luhan tidak tahu kemana pemuda itu pergi.

hari itu, luhan menghabiskan harinya di atas ranjang. ia merasa depresi dan merasa seperti orang bodoh. ia merasa seperti orang gila.

malam hari, ia merasakan sehun pulang dan mencium keningnya dengan sangat lama. lama, dan pelan. kemudian ia mendengar sehun berkata hal yang paling dibenci oleh luhan.

 _aku mencintaimu._

 _._

* * *

.

selama beberapa hari, luhan terus menerus berfikir. otaknya bekerja dengan sangat keras, seolah-olah ia kembali menjadi murid SMA yang harinya dipenuhi dengan belajar. ia berfikir, kenapa sehun seperti itu? kenapa sehun mencintainya? kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

satu hari sebelum pergantian tahun baru, luhan merasa bila ia sudah cukup. ia merasa sangat lelah, ia merasa sehun seperti merampas nyawanya secara perlahan-lahan setiap harinya. ia merasa mencintai sehun adalah kesalahan.

maka saat sehun memeluknya dengan erat di atas sofa, luhan kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama.

 _aku ingin berhenti._

tetapi sehun tidak menjawab, mungkin ia mengira bila luhan akan mengubah pikirannya seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. ia malah mempererat pelukannya, membuat luhan merasa sesak.

luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sesak, karena pelukan sehun atau karena perasaannya yang terasa akan meledak.

"aku ingin berhenti," ulang luhan. "aku lelah. aku tidak kuat untuk ini. aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengertimu, sehun. dan begitupula sebaliknya."

saat itu, mungkin sehun sadar bila kali ini luhan tidak akan mundur. ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah luhan yang telah dibasahi oleh air mata.

"kenapa?"

hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"aku lelah. aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. kita memang tidak seharusnya bers—"

sehun mencium luhan, menutup mulutnya seperti biasa, berharap luhan akan berubah. tetapi kini luhan telah tahu mengapa ia harus meninggalkan sehun, maka, kini ia yang terlebih dahulu melepaskan ciuman itu.

"kita tidak bisa bersama. aku tahu kau selama ini menahanku karena kau merasa aku satu-satunya yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu. tapi kau salah, sehun."

air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, dan luhan mengutuk air mata itu. wajah sehun di depannya adalah mimpi buruk luhan. tetapi luhan tahu, ini bukanlah mimpi. ini adalah kenyataan, dan sudah seharusnya ia menghadapi kenyataan.

 _"_ _aku hanya ingin bersamamu, luhan"_ , suara sehun terdengar pecah. luhan mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, ia melihat air mata kini juga membasahi wajah sehun.

 _aku tahu_.

luhan gemetar,

 _tetapi sehun, kau adalah api. sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang pemuda dengan tangan yang dingin. dan setiap aku menyentuhmu, aku merasakan panas yang melelehkanku secara perlahan setiap harinya. setiap aku menyentuhmu, aku seperti membunuh diriku secara perlahan._

sehun tidak menjawab, kemudian ia menangis di tempat yang sama. lama, cukup lama hingga luhan telah meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan segala kenangan yang ada di dalamnya.

selama di perjalanan, luhan masih terus saja berfikir. ia bertanya-tanya, apakah sehun menyesal? apakah sehun segera berhenti menangis ketika luhan pergi? apakah sehun sebenarnya merasa senang ketika ia pergi?

ada ratusan pertanyaan di pikiran luhan. dan luhan memang tidak memiliki jawaban apapun untuk pertanyaan itu. tetapi yang ia tahu adalah bahwa kini ia telah bebas.

kini, ia bisa terlepas dari api yang awalnya menghangatkan, namun perlahan membakarnya. kini, ia telah bebas.

.

* * *

.

luhan pindah ke suatu kota kecil, dimana tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenalinya. tetapi entah mengapa, ia mendapatkan suatu surat. surat tanpa nama, tetapi luhan mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

 _"_ _sang api tidak bisa mengendalikan panasnya, dan membakar dirinya sendiri; hingga menjadi debu."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"_ _apa yang paling kau takutkan, sehun?"_

 _"_ _kehilanganmu."_

 _"_ _kau tahu apa yang paling aku takutkan?"_

 _"_ _apa?"_

 _"_ _mencintai seseorang lebih dari dia mencintaiku."_

 _"_ _kenapa?"_

 _"_ _karena itu bisa membunuh seseorang secara perlahan."_


End file.
